Filters using switched capacitors instead of resistors may be used in systems in which capacitors have certain advantages over resistors, such as a reduced sensitivity to process variations, temperature variations, and power supply variations. The roll-off in a switched-capacitor filter may be limited, however, by the sample and hold process, leading to degraded filter performance.
Thus, there is a need for a switched capacitor filter with improved frequency response.